The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-288115, filed Dec. 24, 2010 is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer is known as a type of recording apparatus that records images or characters by ejecting fluid onto a recording medium. In the ink jet printer, when ink (fluid) that needs permeation drying or evaporation drying is used, there is need for a heating device to be provided to dry the ink ejected on the recording medium.
Japanese Patent No. 4429923 and JP-A-5-286130 disclose apparatuses that are equipped with a preheating device that preheats a recording medium at the upstream side of an ink jet head on a transporting path of the recording medium and can prevent agglomeration and permeation of landed ink and perform high quality printing by heating the recording medium at a predetermined temperature or higher before ejecting the ink.
However, when the temperature of the recording medium is rapidly increased by the preheating, printing defects may be caused by wrinkles due to thermal extension of the recording medium.